


Té Con Leche Acaramelada

by ChibiDhamar



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDhamar/pseuds/ChibiDhamar
Summary: Steve y Danny se conocen en una cafetería, el castaño piensa que el rubio consiguió el trabajo para perseguirlo y el rubio no esta seguro de contenerse para golpear a alguien con un ego tan grande. La convivencia trabajando en el mismo lugar será algo interesante para ambos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Ok, este es mi primer fic en este fandom y como soy una cobarde decidí empezar con un universo alterno. Me encantan los fics de cafeterías así que estoy dándole un intento.
> 
> Espero que les guste y no haya quedado tan mal, iré actualizando los capítulos a medida que vaya terminandolos entre horas de oficina.

_No soy el tipo de persona que tiene un gusto específico, para mí es probablemente imposible enamorarme a primera vista._

Pensamientos como esos eran comunes estos días para un joven rubio, llevaba poco tiempo como estudiante universitario y, bueno, se suponía que esta era la época para encontrar su verdadero yo o alguna cursilada de esas; la verdad que esto solo significaba más opciones a la hora de ligar si bateabas para ambos equipos.

 

El sonido de la campanilla de la cafetería lo saco de su monologo interno, se paró para buscar con la mirada a sus compañeros sin percatarse del cuerpo que iba por su misma dirección y que terminó chocándolo y haciéndolo trastabillar.

 

– ¡Hey! Ten más cuidado – reclamó, girándose y encontrándose con uno ojos grises _¿tal vez verdes?_ , que lo miraron con molestia.

 

– Debería tener cuidado usted señor, detenerse en medio del lugar para quedarse pasmado puede causar accidentes – le respondió un joven _¡Qué alto, joder!_ que llevaba el uniforme del lugar, antes de retirarse echándole una última sonrisa algo burlona.

 

– Imbécil – masculló sin poder evitarlo, pero el otro sujeto ya estaba fuera de su alcance

 

– ¡Williams, por aquí!

 

Se volteó nuevamente al escuchar su nombre y alzando un mano en gesto de saludo se dirigió a la mesa donde se habían reunido sus compañeros de clase.

 

– Y bien ¿Cuánto avanzaron? – preguntó mientras acomodaba su mochila, levantando la mirada solo para encontrarse con las sonrisas, ¿traviesas? ¿burlonas? La verdad le parecían algo idiotas, de sus compañeros – ¿Qué?

 

– Confiésalo Williams, apenas llegas ¿y ya estas coqueteando con el guapo mesero? – preguntó una rubia que apenas había conocido de su clase de economía.

 

– ¿Qué estupideces hablas tan temprano? Seguro te cayó mal el café.

 

– Oh vamos, Danny. Te vimos con él hace un rato – sintió el codazo de su compañero – Además parece ser el tipo de chico que tiene ese aire de “soy-muy-lindo-y-lo-sé”

 

– Sí hay mucha gente como él – volvió a decir la rubia.

 

 _¿De verdad hay muchos?... Además, no creo que sea ese tipo de persona…_ Mordiéndose el labio, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, no le interesaba saber sobre ese sujeto.

 

– Muy bien, dejen de hablar tonterías y empecemos a trabajar que no pienso hacerme cargo de todo esto solo – sonrió divertido ante los gruñidos de queja de sus compañeros pero que igual empezaron a acatar sus órdenes, con un gesto llamó a una de las meseras cercanas para que tomara su orden; entretanto su teléfono sonó con la alerta de un mensaje, lo leyó al vuelo al ver que se trataba de su papá – Joder – susurró guardando su celular, vio que la mesera se había acercado y en un impulso desesperado preguntó antes de pensarlo bien - ¿Están buscando trabajadores de medio tiempo?

 

– ¡¿Eh?! – la cara de sorpresa no fue solo de la joven, sino que también de sus compañeros – Lo… lo siento, estamos bien de personal por el momento – respondió algo apenada la muchacha.

 

– Oh… ya veo… –  en su rostro se formó una expresión decepcionada ante la respuesta.

 

– Sí, eh… Pero ¿te gustaría dejar tu información de contacto de todas maneras? – preguntó la trabajadora con amabilidad al ver su rostro cabizbajo.

 

– ¡Sí, claro! – después de entregar sus datos y que tomaran su orden, vio como la joven se retiraba en dirección a la barra, soltó un suspiró antes de recostarse con resignación sobre la mesa.

 

– ¿Por qué de repente te interesas en trabajar aquí?

 

– Sí ¿Qué te pasa Danny?

 

– O será que ¿quieres estar cerca del chico guapo para acosarlo?

 

– Cállense, grupo de idiotas – gruño aún recostado sobre la mesa al escuchar la risa de sus compañeros, la verdad es que había olvidado que necesitaba conseguir el trabajo para costearse algunas cosas puesto que debido a la situación de su hermana Stella y su embarazo sus padres estaban algo cortos de dinero últimamente y no quería ser una carga más para ellos.

 

– Vamos Williams, acéptalo, la verdad es que quieres ligar con el mesero.

 

– Sí, sí claro, tienen toda la razón – dijo con sarcasmo.

 

– Quieres que sea tu príncipe azul e invitarlo a salir – sonrió burlona su compañera.

 

– Claro, claro. Solo le diré… – masculló ya molesto aún recostado sobre la mesa – ¡Por favor, por favor, sal conmigo! – prácticamente gruñó levantándose de su posición y azotando sus manos sobre la mesa. Fue allí que reparó en la alta figura que se encontraba frente a él y a la que se había dirigido sin intención.

 

El ojiverde, _¿O tal vez son grises, joder?_ , lo miró algo sorprendido por unos instantes antes de cambiar su rostro a uno indiferente, solo enarcando ligeramente una ceja. Podía escuchar las risillas ahogadas de sus compañeros y sintió su rostro calentarse por la vergüenza que lo invadió súbitamente.

 

– Eh… yo… – trató de excusarse, pero el más alto tan solo atino a servir su orden en silencio, se aclaró la garganta y trató de volver a decir algo, pero antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido por una profunda voz.

 

– La salida está en esa dirección – dijo señalando con un ademán – Y las corbatas no me van – con una última sonrisilla ligeramente burlona se alejó del lugar dejando a Danny boqueando como un pez.

 

– Pero que demo-…

 

***

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¿Quién se cree con esa actitud?

 

– No dejes que te moleste Danny.

 

– Es verdad, ese tipo de chico piensa tan bien de sí mismo solo porque es pasablemente lindo.

 

– Chicos, basta, no me ha afectado ni me interesa en lo absoluto – rodó los ojos ante las dramáticas quejas de sus compañeros, la verdad lo único que le había causado la situación con el ojigris, e _n serio, son verdes o son grises, joder;_ fue una severa molestia por ser rechazado cuando él ni siquiera estaba interesado en primer lugar, por muy guapo o sexy que se viese el idiota ese… _No lo dije en ese sentido…_

 

El sonido de su celular lo volvió a sacar de sus cavilaciones, algo confundido contesto al número desconocido.

 

– ¿Hola?... Ah, sí, soy yo… La verdad… ¿Qu- Está bien, sobre el trabajo yo… ¿Qué, está segura?... Espera, yo… Ok – Algo confundido por lo inesperado de la llamada se quedó viendo fijamente su celular aun después de colgar.

 

– ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionaron sus compañeros

 

– La cafetería… Quieren que vaya a trabajar – respondió con una mezcla de satisfacción por poder conseguir el trabajo y algo de reticencia por pensar en el que sería uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. _Esto será interesante._

***

 

_¿Por qué… las cosas… resultaron así?_

– Este es Danny Williams, nuestro nuevo compañero de trabajo – lo presentó algo animado el encargado del lugar, Lou – A algunos de nuestros estudiantes de medio tiempo les encanta tomarse días libres, así que tú nos ayudarás – dijo el mayor dándole una palmaditas al rubio que seguramente él creía eran ligeras, pista… no lo eran – Ella es Kono Kalakaua y este es Chin Hi Kelly – presentó su nuevo jefe, la primera era la chica que le había tomado sus datos el día anterior, la verdad se veía igual de linda y el segundo era un joven que parecía algo mayor que ellos con rasgos definidos, _acaso es un requisito ser jodidamente guapos para trabajar en este lugar_ \- ¡Ah! Y este de aquí es Steve McGarrett, él también estudia y trabaja a medio tiempo y creo que va a tu misma universidad, pregúntales cualquier cosa que no sepas.

 

_Así que su nombre es Steve…_

– ¡Muy bien, a trabajar!

 

– Emm… Hola, mucho gusto… – saludó sonriendo ligeramente a los otros, pero antes de que los otros dos pudieran responder, él más alto se les adelanto.

 

– ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez? Es muy molesto – su rostro mostraba algo de fastidio, aunque parecía no poder verlo a los ojos.

 

_¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Quién demonios te crees?_

 

– Steve ¿qué-… – trató de intervenir Kono, peor antes de que pudiese continuar fue interrumpida por un indignado rubio.

 

– ¿Quién demonios te crees? Vine aquí a trabajar ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! Fue un accidente lo que pasó el otro día, ni siquiera era en serio – con el rostro encendido por el coraje se giró sin agregar más para empezar con sus labores, _estúpidos ojiverdes (son grises, joder) que se creen solo porque son ligeramente más guapos que el resto, significas nada para mí, maldición._

Entretanto Steve se quedó mirando algo sorprendido el lugar donde había estado el rubio, una sonrisa divertida formándose en su rostro.

 

– Steve ¿en qué lío te metiste con el nuevo tan rápido? – Preguntó divertida Kono mientras Chin los observaba impasible desde un costado.

 

– Esto será interesante – dijo aun sonriendo el castaño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces el caballero al rescate puede tener un buen trasero en lugar de brillante armadura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte II, creo que esto se terminara bastante rápido.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Danny había iniciado su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería, Kono y Chin eran bastante amables y divertidos, según entendía eran primos, aunque a veces no coincidía con ambos al mismo tiempo en el mismo turno cuando salía de clases; siempre tenían tiempo para saludarse y cambiar amenidades.

 

– Danny es muy trabajador – dijo la castaña de manera casual mientras acomodaban los vasos en el bar junto a Steve – Así aprenderá a hacer bien su trabajo.

 

– Mmjmm… – fue la única respuesta del más alto aún con la mirada siguiendo la figura del rubio.

 

– ¡Joven! –  llamó un cliente la atención de Danny, le estaba empezando a gustar este trabajo, todo parecía ir de maravilla con todos.

 

Steve por otro lado… era insoportable tener su penetrante mirada juzgándolo todo el tiempo, lo que lo hacía querer esforzarse más para que ese neandertal no tuviera razones para quejarse de él. No habían cruzado palabra en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí y la verdad lo prefería de esa manera, pero siempre que giraba se encontraba con esos ojos del color que aún no podía definir, aun así, siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera… inflándole la cara y dándole la espalda. Quizá fuese inmaduro, pero no es como si el castaño hubiese actuado mejor.

 

Regresó a la barra para ayudar a Kono a secar los vasos cuando escuchó a Chin llamar a Steve.

 

– Disculpa Steve, alguien está preguntando por ti – el mayor hizo un ademán para indicar en dirección de una mesa que estaba ocupada por un grupo de chicas que soltaban risilla tras risilla. Vio a Steve soltar un suspiró antes de dirigirse al lugar indicado.

 

– ¡Steve! – corearon el grupo de muchachas antes de empezar a reír algo histéricamente, Danny suponía que ellas creían verse lindas al reír así, el rostro de Steve solo mostraba cansancio y fastidio. Con algo de curiosidad, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el rubio se giró para preguntar a Kono sobre el asunto.

 

– Hey ¿qué fue eso? – hizo un ademán indicando el pequeño alboroto que se formaba en la mesa de las muchachas cuando Kono enarcó una ceja en pregunta.

 

– Ah eso – la joven soltó un resoplido de cansancio – Siempre vienen y preguntan por Steve. La verdad es que esto pasa mucho, las chicas lo siguen. Mientras no interfiera en su trabajo no nos molesta.

 

A pesar de sus palabras podía notar un deje de fastidio en el tono de Kono y más aún al escuchar fragmentos de la conversación que mantenía Steve con las jóvenes.

 

– Juntémonos después de tu trabajo.

 

– ¿A qué hora sales?

 

– Lo siento, voy a estar hasta que cierren – respondió el más alto con un rostro de fingida amabilidad.

 

Danny no entendía por qué no las mandaba a rodar tal y como hizo con él, _no es que me importe haber sido rechazado… ni siquiera estaba interesado… engreído._

– Él trata de ser amable en favor del local, pero… creo que realmente le molesta – las palabras de Kono volvieron a llamar su atención

 

_Ya veo… Para él, en ese momento, yo fui una molestia más como esas chicas. Y para hacerlo peor, ahora trabajando aquí le debe parecer que estoy acosándolo en el trabajo. ¡Pero no fue intencional! Y eso no le da derecho a tratarme de esa manera._

– Steve, danos tu número de teléfono.

 

– O tu e-mail

 

– No tengo e-mail y mi celular se malogró – desde donde estaba podía ver el ligero tic que palpitaba en la ceja de Steve, parecía que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

 

– ¿Qué tanto alboroto? – se quejó una de las clientes

 

– Son muy ruidosas – el constante cotilleo de las muchachas empezaba a molestar a los demás clientes del lugar. Esto se estaba complicando, tomando aire y mordiéndose el labio el rubio decidió actuar. Se dirigió a la mesa de las muchachas y puso la cara más seria y sarcástica que tenía en su repertorio.

 

– ¿Señoritas? ¿Por qué no me permiten mostrarles donde queda el club de citas más cercano? – su voz sonó burlona y haciendo ademanes con las manos indicó en dirección a la salida. Por un momento reino el silencio en el lugar, podía observar de reojo el rostro sorprendido y divertido de Steve, así como las de Kono y Chin.

 

Las chicas se levantaron molestas, soltándole improperios antes de retirarse del lugar ofendidas. Se sentía aún invadido de adrenalina por lo ocurrido, se giró a encarar al más alto y con una sonrisa satisfecha le dio un pequeño empujón.

– Creo que ahora puedes regresar a trabajar ¿no? – no espero por la respuesta de Steve y se dirigió a nuevamente a la barra donde lo esperaba una divertida Kono y un no muy feliz Lou, su buen humor se esfumó instantáneamente y pensó que ese sería su nuevo record de despido.

 

Con resignación siguió al mayor a su oficina para escuchar el regaño que le darían. Mientras el rubio iba pensando en los peores escenarios no reparó en la intensa mirada que seguía su figura.

 

– Parece que encontraste tu caballero en brillante armadura ¿eh? – sonrió Chin una vez que llegó a lado de Steve.

 

– Más bien un cascarrabias con perfecto trasero – el rostro del ojiverde se veía más animado de lo que Chin lo había visto anteriormente.

 

– Argh, Steve, no quiero saber tus pensamientos lujuriosos con respecto a Danny – dijo el asiático de buena gana sonriendo.

 

 _Sí, él es definitivamente diferente al resto…_ la sonrisa en el rostro de Steve se volvió sincera, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza regresó a sus labores ignorando los rostros interesados de sus amigos.

 

***

 

Aún en el interior de la oficina de Lou, se sentía nervioso después de estar escuchando el sermón que le estaba dando su jefe. _¿No puede despedirme un poco más rápido y acabar con mi sufrimiento?_

 

– Pero, en fin, aunque la culpa no es toda tuya. No puedes discutir con los clientes.

 

– Lo siento – respondió cabizbajo

 

– Bueno, ahora que sabes lo que hiciste mal, limpia las mesas y vete a casa. Te espero puntual mañana en tu siguiente turno.

 

– ¿No estoy despedido?

 

– Hijo, si despidiese a cada empleado que contesta mal a un cliente, créeme… no tendría personal en estos momentos – respondió Lou soltando una carcajada. Danny sonrió y con el corazón un poco más ligero salió a realizar sus deberes.

 

***

 

– ¿Dónde está Danny? – preguntó Steve, ubicando al rubio alrededor del local.

 

– Creo que sigue escuchando la interminable charla de Lou, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando empieza – Kono estaba terminando de acomodar los vasos y demás utensilios en la barra, Chin ya se había retirado y le tocaba a Steve cerrar ese día.

 

– Mmmm… – se encaminó a la cocina dejando a la castaña con sus labores, justo para encontrarse con Danny saliendo de la oficina de Lou, venía algo cabizbajo – Sino te fijas por donde vas puedes terminar chocando con inocentes transeúntes, otra vez – trató de sonar burlón para llamar la atención del rubio.

Danny levantó la mirada sorprendido por la repentina voz, su ceño se frunció al ver al castaño, realmente no se encontraba con ánimos para pelear con él.

 

– No puedes ser tan insoportable de manera natural, seguro te llevó mucho tiempo perfeccionarlo ¿no?

 

– El mismo tiempo que te llevo a ti perfeccionar tu actitud de cascarrabias.

 

– ¿Cascarr-… – el discurso de queja que planeaba darle al más alto se vio cortado cuando sintió las grandes manos desordenarle el cabello casi de manera juguetona antes de que Steve se retirara soltando una risilla. Se quedó estático por unos segundos, tratando de acomodarse el cabello nuevamente – Este tipo es bipolar, no hay otra explicación – susurro para sí mismo, pero sin poder evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Con un poco más de ánimo, avanzó a terminar con lo que Lou le había encargado para poder ir a casa.

 

***

 

Alrededor de las diez de la noche al fin estaba cerca de terminar sus labores, Kono terminaba con el inventario y Lou seguía en su oficina, creía escuchar a Steve aun trajinando en la cocina. La verdad es que quería terminar de una vez para que pudiese regresar a casa a morir en paz.

 

 _Tal vez sería mejor renunciar, no es como si tuviese mucha paciencia para tratar con la gente… aunque necesite el trabajo… ¿Uh? ¿Qué es ese olor… esa esencia amarga?_ Se giró a buscar la fuente del aroma lo que lo había distraído dándose con la sorpresa de tener a Steve frente a él con una taza llena de un líquido humeante.

 

– ¿Quieres probar? – le dijo el castaño, colocando la taza cerca de él sobre la mesa, su rostro una máscara que Danny no podía descifrar.

 

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? No estarás intentando envenenarme ¿no? – preguntó con algo de desconfianza, aunque en realidad solo le parecía algo extraña la situación.

 

– Descuida, si quisiera envenenarte probablemente usaría las donas que tanto parecen gustarte – dijo bufando ligeramente antes de aclararse la garganta tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto – Sólo es té con leche acaramelada.

 

– Mmm… Muy pendiente de lo que me gusta o no ¿eh? – respondió tratando de molestar al castaño – La verdad es que no me gusta mucho el té, es como un brebaje de puras hojas – dijo haciendo una mueca.

 

– Vamos, no seas quisquilloso y pruébalo – la sonrisa que le brindó el más alto lo dejó ligeramente sorprendido, cuando no lo estaba haciendo enojar, realmente tenía una cálida sonrisa. Para disimular su reacción refunfuño ligeramente antes de darle un sorbo al té… no puedo evitar soltar un ligero gruñido de placer al sentir el sabor en su boca…

 

– Es dulce… pero sabroso – comento mirando a Steve y relamiéndose los labios, pudo notar que el castaño desviaba ligeramente la miraba y se aclaraba la garganta generando algo de confusión en el rubio.

 

– Emm… Sabe dulce porque te estas sintiendo mejor, no tiene azúcar – respondió Steve mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

 

– Vaya…

 

– Por cierto… – vio como el castaño soltaba un resoplido antes de volver a mirarlo – Gracias por lo que hiciste.

 

– ¿Ah? – dijo confundido el rubio.

 

– Ya sabes, lo del club de citas – respondió Steve esbozando una sonrisilla que se veía algo tonta pero que aun así le sentaba muy bien. Danny no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sintió un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de ver en silencio como Steve regresaba en dirección a la cocina.

 

 _Hmmm… Esta dulce y tibio… tal vez me quede por un tiempo más,_ no pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo satisfecha se formara en su rostro mientras seguía bebiendo de su té.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los kudos y comentarios son apreciados :D


	3. Chapter 3

Eran días como estos los que en cierta forma alegraban a Danny, el nostálgico clima del otoño era algo que le proporcionaba un sentimiento de satisfacción. Recordó el té que Steve le había servido el otro día, la cálida sensación que le provocó y decidió aprovechar que sus clases terminaron temprano ese día para merodear un poco por las tiendas a ver si encontraba ese tipo de té, porque las ganas podían más.

 

– _Tengo un poco de tiempo antes de ir a trabajar –_ iba pensando un poco distraído mirando los estantes del supermercado al que había entrado. Una caja de dulce de leche llamó su atención y decidió cogerla para ver que tal – _Té con leche acaramelada ¿uh?_

– Oye…

 

Se volteó ligeramente al escuchar el llamado y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con la enorme figura del castaño que tantos enojos le había provocado – Oh, Steve… ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó algo tosco.

 

– Hey, tranquilo – sonrió el más alto mientras levantaba las manos en señal de no disparen - ¿Ya saliste de clases?

 

– No, estoy en clases de economía doméstica, viendo los beneficios de comprar en supermercados ¿Qué no ves? – vale, tal vez el sarcasmo estaba demás, pero la sonrisa que le dirigía aún el castaño le removía algo en el estómago que no terminaba de entender ni de gustarle.

 

– ¿Siempre eres así de gruñón? – no sabía si se había imaginado el tono casi cariñoso con el que Steve había hecho la pregunta, tal vez el otoño lo volvía más idiota de lo normal, definitivamente dejaría de ser una de sus estaciones favoritas – Hey, puedo escucharte pensar hasta aquí ¿acaso también te haces monólogos interminables internos?

 

– Que gracioso ¿acaso siempre tienes esa cara de aneurisma presente? – se sintió ligeramente satisfecho al ver la cara de aneurisma intensificarse, aguantándose una risilla al escuchar el resoplido del más alto.

 

– De todos modos, ¿Qué no casi siempre te vas a casa antes de ir a trabajar?

 

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vigilas? No te había pegado con pinta de acosador

 

– Muy gracioso Danno – por un momento la sonrisa entre exasperada y resignada del castaño casi lo distrae del mote que escuchó.

 

– ¿Danno? ¿Qué es eso?

 

– Pues, tú. Ya sabes, eres enojón y algo gritón como un dinosaurio. Entonces dino, Danny, Danno ¿entiendes? – se quedó mirando al más alto por unos segundos esperando que terminara su chiste, pero al parecer estaba hablando en serio y por la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, hasta orgulloso de su juego de palabras. Quiso refutar la tontería que había escuchado, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, más que nada porque la sonrisa del mayor se había vuelto algo tonta por no decir adorable, pero esa no sería una palabra que aplicaría al gran tonto que tenía en frente.

 

– Honestamente voy a ignorar eso último porque siento que entre a otro universo, y de todos modos no me llames así – decidió no reaccionar al puchero que vio en la cara ajena – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Hoy no tuve tiempo de regresar a casa y decidí hacer hora por aquí. Por cierto, em… sobre el té con leche acaramelada que me hiciste el otro día ¿no está en el menú de la cafetería, cierto?

 

– ¿Mmm? Pues… sí, tienes razón – el castaño se veía algo nervioso, con un ligero sonrojo. Este sujeto era tan raro.

 

– Sabía tan bien que quería tratar de hacerlo yo mismo – le causó algo de sorpresa el cambio en el rostro de Steve, parecía decir “¿Eres tonto o qué?” mientras posaba su mirada en la olvidada caja que tenía en las manos.

 

– ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa caja de dulce de leche?

 

Ahora la cara de pasmado estaba seguro que era la suya – ¿Eh? ¿No tienes que derretir el dulce de leche en la leche y después ponérselo al té negro? – preguntó totalmente convencido del método que había deducido sobre el bendito té.

 

Las fuertes carcajadas que empezó a soltar el más alto lo aturdieron al principio, pero al ver que Steve no se detenía, se preguntó si lo echarían de la tienda por intentar asesinar a alguien con un cartón de dulce de leche.

 

***

 

– No es TAN gracioso, sabes – sentía sus mejillas aun ligeramente rojas por la vergüenza que le generó cuando Steve corrigió su teoría sobre el té. Lo iba siguiendo mientras avanzaban por las agitadas calles después de dejar el supermercado cuando casi los echaron por el alboroto que habían generado – ¿Cómo iba a saber…? ¿Quién hubiera sabido que era caramelo que se le pone al té?

 

– Pfff, voy a derretir… – Steve seguía soltando risillas como si no pudiese controlarse mientras lo miraba completamente entretenido – ¡Pero no era una mala idea! Nunca se sabe. Tal vez quede bueno.

 

– Entonces dime dónde puedo comprar lo necesario para preparar té con leche acaramelada – podía sentir el puchero formándose en sus labios, pero no era algo que pudiese evitar fácilmente cuando se sentía entre intrigado y fastidiado por la actitud del castaño.

 

– ¿Quieres ir ahora? A la tienda que siempre voy – Steve se había girado a mirarlo, con el rostro contento y aun con rastros de la risa que lo había atacado todo el camino – Aún nos queda tiempo antes de ir a trabajar.

 

Lo miró con sorpresa pues no esperaba que el gran tonto se ofreciera a llevarlo, dudo por un momento si acceder o no, pero… la sonrisa que le dedico su acompañante fue suficiente para convencerlo. _No es como si significara algo más, es solo compañerismo, al menos puedo creer ahora que no terminaremos matándonos._

– Vale.

 

***

 

Llegaron a una tienda pequeña y acogedora que se encontraba en los límites del distrito comercial, Steve le había asegurado que era el único lugar que contenía los ingredientes necesarios.

 

– Muy bien, vamos – el sonido de la campanilla alerto al dueño, un señor ya bastante anciano que sonrió en sus dirección e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que Steve correspondió sonriéndole también. Creía que era la primera vez que había visto una sonrisa tan sincera en el apuesto rostro ajeno… _¡¿Qué diablos hago pensando si su rostro es apuesto o no?!_ , regresó en si cuando sintió la enorme mano del castaño envolver su muñeca y empezar a arrastrarlo por los pasillos del lugar – Es por aquí.

 

Llegaron a un pasillo que olía bastante dulce y tenía muchos productos en diferentes tamaños y presentaciones, vio a Steve dirigirse a uno de los estantes y tomar un envase redondo y metálico. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando se giró rápidamente para mostrárselo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – Ten, pruébalo. ¿No huele como caramelo? ¡Huélelo!

 

No pudo evitar soltar una risotada cuando el castaño prácticamente le estaba enterrando el producto en la cara.

 

–  Está bien, está bien. Tranquilízate, tú cachorro sobre excitado – tomó el envase y se lo llevó a la nariz, cogiendo un poco después con su dedo para probarlo – Mmm realmente es dulce y huele muy bien – se relamió los labios algo distraído girando el envase para ver el precio, el silencio de su acompañante lo extraño y cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la penetrante mirada del castaño. Tenía el rostro serio, pero no parecía estar enojado, en realidad la intensidad de aquella mirada le recordaba a las que solía echarle en la cafetería cuando les tocaba el turno juntos.

 

– ¿Qué pasó?

 

Vio al más alto parpadear antes de aclararse la garganta mientras se sacudía un poco el cabello – Mmm, nada. Entonces ¿Quieres comprarlo?

 

– Eh sí, claro.

 

_No puedo creerlo, estoy de compras con el neandertal de Steve._

– Mira, hay uno de vainilla.

 

– Es verdad ¿sabrá igual?

 

_Aunque se siente algo raro, ahora Steve sonríe cuando me habla…_

_¡ARGH NO! No, no ¿Qué estoy pensando?_ Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar los pensamientos que lo estaban invadiendo, tratando de sonreír de manera tranquilizadora ante la mirada inquisitiva del castaño. _No es que de repente esté interesado en este animal, además ya me rechazaron una vez…_

– Y también tienen de sabores de frutas – escuchó decir a su compañero mientras este le mostraba otro de los envases.

 

_De todos modos, ya vi que no le interesa salir con nadie y no pienso tocar ese tema para nada. No me gustaría regresar al trato que teníamos antes._

A pesar de lo que pensaba, el rostro del rubio tenía un cierto matiz de tristeza que, aunque este no se dio cuenta, no pasó desapercibido para cierto castaño.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y comentarios son apreciados :D


End file.
